officialsilverfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder City Tournament
The Thunder City Tournament is a fighting event present in Haven Story, held in Thunder City every year. It has only appeared in the Thunder City Tournament saga, and mentioned in the Dakera Saga. Rules and characteristics The Thunder City Tournament was created shortly after the defeat of Siege in Silver Side Story: Earth Bound, in order to test the strength of the Last Dimension's fighters. The winner of the tournament gets the prize money and also an invitation to the Bianco Academy, though this is optional. There are also prizes for the runner-ups in the tournament as well, according to Kishan. In the tournament, anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, is knocked out and does not stand up until commentator counts to 10, or gives up, automatically loses. If both fighters are knocked out and neither can reach their feet by the count of ten, the match is normally declared a draw. If this happens in the final round, a special "sudden death"-esque rule is employed. The tournament forbids any use of weapons, protective body gear or teams (although natural weapons are allowed). Hitting them in the groin is also not allowed, although the latter can be overlooked if it was accidental. The most important rule is that killing the opponent is not allowed. Disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification from the tournament. The tournament has two parts: the preliminaries and the tournament itself. The preliminaries are held indoors and without an audience. In the preliminaries, all the contestants are divided in several groups, and the winners move on to the actual tournament. Normally, the winner of the final bout is automatically named the champion, and the returning champion had to win the tournament just like everyone else. The participants fight in pairs, and as there are usually eight participants, the tournament has three levels: quarter-finals (4 fights), semi-finals (2 fights), and the final fight. The winner of each fight goes on to fight with the winner of the other fights, with a tree diagram showing the order of the fighters, going up on the aforementioned levels, ultimately leading to the final bout to determine the champion. List of champions * Unknown (1st Thunder City Tournament) * Unknown (2nd Thunder City Tournament) * Shosha (3rd Thunder City Tournament) * Keichi Haven (4th Thunder City Tournament) * Kishan (5th Thunder City Tournament) List of known Thunder City Tournaments Pre-''Haven Story'' 1st An unknown contestant had won the very 1st Thunder City Tournament. 2nd Another unknown contestant had won after defeating the champion of the previous year. 3rd Shosha had won this tournament by defeating the previous champion of the 2nd tournament. Winner: Shosha Haven Story 4th Shosha returns and is defeated by Ruby. Keichi wins this tournament after defeating Kishan. '''Winner: '''Keichi Haven '''Runner-up: '''Kishan 5th This tournament is not seen but mentioned by Kishan in the Dakera Saga. Kishan claims to have won this tournament. '''Winner: '''Kishan Trivia * Originally, Keichi and Kishan were supposed to enter the Thunder City tournament after defeating the Chaos Agency, with Keichi winning, earning more of Kishan's respect. However, it was changed to Keichi defeating Ruby, with Firebrand possessing Ruby, but the plot was permanently changed to Kishan returning and defeating Ruby, and losing to Keichi, with Firebrand being removed from the story. * This tournament originally was supposed to be interrupted by Firebrand.